


a girls shopping spree

by icemakestars



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: F/F, Mutual Pining, Requited Love, Shopping Malls, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22854106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars
Summary: There was nobody who had loved and accepted Ritsu as readily as Kagura had.
Relationships: Sohma Kagura/Sohma Ritsu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	a girls shopping spree

**Author's Note:**

> a. it's still femslash feb.   
> b. i love them.  
> c. i need others to love them too.

“Come on, Ritchan! We won’t make all the shops at this rate.” 

Kagura had Ritsu by the hand, was dragging her along the curb with enthusiasm, smiling sweetly as Ristu blushed. There was no reason for the boar to comment; Ritsu often got embarrassed in public places, and it was easier to blame it on that rather than the feel of Kagura’s skin pressed against hers. 

For as long as Ritsu could remember, she had been going to Kagura for help and advice. The first dress she wore had been Kagura’s, and even if it got more difficult after puberty had hit, they still shared clothes as though it was the most natural thing in the world. Even now, Ritsu was wearing Kagura’s heels, and the other girl was warm with Ritsu’s favourite jumper. It was intimate in a way that Ritsu did not know she could be, but she felt like it would be okay if it was with Kagura. She made Ritsu feel safe, wanted. Like everything would be okay. And Ritsu thought it would be, if she had Kagura with her. 

“Sorry for making you come all this way with me.” 

Even as the words left her mouth, Ritsu flinched. She tried hard not to apologise but the guilt was always there, and there was nobody who she wanted to inconvenience less than Kagura. As expected, Kagura turned on her heel and rolled her eyes, offering a playful punch to Ritsu’s shoulder than made her wince. 

“Don’t be silly, Ritchan. I came because I wanted to!” Kagura took Ritsu’s hands in her own, squeezing them tightly. “I love spending time with you!”

It was almost too much, the sheer agonising strength that Ristu loved Kagura with. Nobody else in her life had accepted her so wholly and without restraint, and Ritsu woke up grateful every single day for the support. 

“I love spending time with you too.” Ritsu muttered shyly, covering her mouth with her sleeve. Kagura looked into her face for a moment, falling silent. Her lips parted as though to speak but clamped shut before any words could come out. Instead she grinned, dragging Ritsu into the nearest shop. 

“Let’s try on some dresses!” 

Ritsu stayed silent, eyes focused on the back of Kagura’s head, trying to memories each inch of her skin, hoping that if she ingrained it into her mind then her heart would surely follow. 


End file.
